Meet Sneaky and Scream
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Sneaky decides to live his with his older brothers, Shifty and Lifty in Happy Tree Town. How does he react to the others? And who's the new neighbor? ((I did the fanfiction pic of my 2 OCs, whaddya think? :3))


Meet Sneaky and Scream

A young blue raccoon wearing a dark blue bandana around his neck walked besides two older green ones. Shifty and Lifty were showing their younger brother, Sneaky, around Happy Tree Town.

"It's really cool that you decided to come live with us, Sneaky!" Shifty exclaimed, giving Sneaky his usual grin. Sneaky smiled back.

"Yeah; I got bored of living on my own in the forest. Nothing ever happens there." He replied his oldest brother.

"Hehehe…trust us; so much happens here." Lifty laughed. The three kleptomaniac brothers walked up to the park, where Giggles, Toothy, Cuddles and Nutty were playing on the swings and slide. They were the same age as Sneaky, and the latter looked at them curiously.

"Hey, Shifty, Lifty, who are they?" he asked his brothers. The twins looked at the four others.

"Ah, right. The pink one with the bow is Giggles. The purple beaver with the big teeth is Toothy. The yellow rabbit is Cuddles, and the hyperactive green squirrel is Nutty. They all go to the local school; which you'll be going to." Shifty said, giving a mischievous grin to Sneaky. The latter pouted.

"Pfff…I hate school…the one in the forest was pretty terrible. There only like…five of us. All of them were really annoying." He huffed, crossing his arms. His siblings laughed.

"Heh, but if you of it the other way; you have so many opportunities to steal a thing or two. After all, school is for learning, no?" Lifty sniggered. That brought a mischievous grin to the blue raccoon's face.

"Yeah, that's true…" he sniggered. At that point, Giggles had noticed the three of them. She informed the three others of the raccoons' presences, and the four of them made their way to them.

"Hey, Shifty…Lifty…what are you planning now?" Toothy asked suspiciously. The twins looked at the them, grinning.

"Oh, nothing. We're just showing the town to our little brother, Sneaky." They said in unison. Sneaky waved at them, smiling cutely. Cuddles waved back, smiling too.

"Heya Sneaky!" The four chimed to the blue raccoon.

"A-Are you s-s-s-s-s-staying for long?" Nutty said, his hyper activeness causing him to stutter.

"Yeah, I've decided to move out the forest and live with Shifty and Lifty." Sneaky nodded. Giggles giggled.

"So you'll be attending our school?" Giggles asked sweetly, the shorter raccoon nodding in response. "That's great! They are a few others apart from us that attend it too. There's Flaky and Sniffles. You'll meet them when you come to school after the weekend."

"Cool; I'd be glad to meet them." Sneaky answered. The two older raccoons chuckled.

"OK, we'll continue giving Sneaky a tour of the town." They said. The four younger one nodded and waved goodbye to Sneaky as he followed his brothers. "Well done on ya, you've got friends." They laughed when they left the park. Sneaky grinned.

"I always think it's good to have some people who will help you when you need it; even if you pretend to be their friend." He added darkly. The three of them laughed, and the twins continued showing the town to Sneaky. When they got to the town diner, the three of them started to get hungry. They entered the diner, where Petunia was serving Flippy, ignoring the poor attempts from Disco Bear to get her attention.

When they entered the diner, Petunia looked at them, and frowned.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, holding her empty tray. Flippy's and Disco Bear's attention also turned to the two known thieves and the unknown raccoon.

"Hey, hey! No need to get so suspicious like that! We're just showing our little brother round! And getting something to eat." Lifty said, putting his hands up in defensive way.

"Little brother? I didn't know you had another relative." Disco Bear tilted his head. The twins sniggered.

"No one did. This is Sneaky, our little brother." They said, motioning to Sneaky, who smiled. Flippy's eye twitched.

"S-Sneaky?" he repeated. The two green raccoons gave the bear weird looks, nodding. Flippy looked away, turning to his food. Sneaky gave his brothers a confused look, and the two of them shrugged.

"Hm, well, anyway; you can come in. Just don't cause any problems." Petunia said, looking suspicious. The three of them grinned, and settled down at a table, just as Disco Bear started playing some music from the music player in the diner. He started dancing, and Sneaky had to stop himself from laughing at him. The three of them ordered food and drinks, still earning suspicious glares from Petunia.

"Are you really going to pay?" Sneaky as sceptically. The twins winked at him, motioning their heads to Disco Bear. Sneaky got the hint, grinning.

As Petunia gave them their food, Flippy glanced at them. Sneaky looked at him, and Flippy quickly turned away, as if scared. "Um…What's with the green bear?" he asked his brothers quietly. Shifty shrugged, and tapped his finger unto his temple.

"He's mad; He's got some sort of split personality." The oldest of the raccoons said. Sneaky blinked. "Stay away from him; if he gets to you in his killer mode, you're done for. We've been through that. Not a nice experience."

"When is dying ever a nice experience?" Lifty nudged his twin. Sneaky sighed.

"I think I've died a couple of times…I didn't really have a reason to die in the forest." He shrugged. The twins laughed nervously.

"Yeah…well here, someone dies every day." They said. Sneaky nodded in understanding and finished his meal.

Shifty grinned mischievously. He walked to Disco Bear, and asked him if he could see him do his best moves. The tricked bear eagerly agreed to it, and put on his favourite song, and started dancing. He got so into it he didn't notice Petunia walking past with some hot coffee, he smashed into her. The coffee spilt unto them both, and as they screamed because of the heat, the three raccoons made a run for it. The two of them would be too busy trying to clean up, so no one would notice them. But they forgot Flippy.

The bear had paid already, and was outside when he heard the screams. Lifty ran into him, falling backwards.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and looked up, frowning at the green soldier. "What's your-uh…oh…" he whimpered. Flippy's eyes looked angry…and yellow. "W-We didn't do anything!" Lifty said quickly, standing up.

Flippy grinned darkly and grabbed the raccoon by the throat. Shifty and Sneaky yelped and looked at their choking brother. Shifty seemed to want to run away, but Sneaky grabbed a chair from the tables outside the diner and smashed it over Flippy's head. The bear was stunned for some moments, letting go of Lifty. The three raccoons made a run for it.

"What happened to him?!" Sneaky asked nervously.

"The screams from Petunia and Disco Bear probably made him go killer mode! Literally anything can make him flip!" Lifty explained, as they ran back to the park. It was empty this time and the three siblings used stopped running, panting.

"I think we've lost him. Quick thinking there, Sneaky!" Shifty grinned, patting his brother on the top of the head.

"Better than you. You looked like you were going to run away. So much for the courageous older brother." Sneaky teased. The oldest raccoon blushed in mild embarrassment. Lifty laughed, but then gasped as Flippy was seen in the distance.

"Oh crap! He's after us!" he exclaimed. Shifty and Sneaky panicked. "OK, OK, let's split up! It'll be easier to run away from him that way! Sneaky, you run back to the house, OK? We'll meet you there!" Lifty said, as the two twins ran in different directions. Sneaky froze momentarily, till he saw Flippy's mad eyes, and then he made a run for it. He crossed the park, and as he left it, he looked back. He yelped when he saw Flippy was following him. Flippy had decided to go after him!

Sneaky ran as fast as he could to direction of the twins' house, but Flippy easily caught up with him, being an ex-soldier he definitely had the skills to beat the smaller raccoon up easily. He tackled him into an alley. Sneaky hit his head on the hard ground and yelped in pain. When he tried to get up, Flippy placed a combat knife to his throat.

Sneaky whimpered as it was pressed against his skin.

"Hehehe…Sneaky eh? Funny…" Flippy said, sharp pointed teeth showing. Sneaky looked at him with wide eyes. "Flippy had a teammate called 'Sneaky'; but the stupid bear killed him by mistake."

"W-What…?" Sneaky whimpered, not understanding why Flippy was talking about himself in the third person.

"Oh yeah, you're new. You don't know. I'm not Flippy; I'm Fliqpy. Simply put, Flippy has a split personality. I'm the other half." Fliqpy sniggered. Sneaky remembered what Shifty had said.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered. Fliqpy laughed.

"No chance; I want to know what you look like covered in your own blood!" he said, sounding mad. Sneaky yelped in fear, and scrambled backwards, to get away from the menacing knife. He spun round to stand up, but he was pinned to the ground by Fliqpy. The latter was holding him down by placing his on the middle of the smaller creature's back, knife placed just under Sneaky's throat. "Come on~ if you just lower your head a little, it'll be over much quicker for you~" he chimed innocently, though that only scared Sneaky even more.

"No! Stop it!" Sneaky cried, scared for his life. Fliqpy laughed, but before he could kill the poor raccoon, he was hit in the face with an old rusty metal bar with ragged edges. He cried out in pain, and let go of Sneaky, whose back was splattered with bear's blood. Again, he scrambled to get away, but bumped into someone's legs. He looked up, and saw a very moody looking grey chinchilla.

"The hell is wrong with, fuzz ball!?" she shouted to a bleeding Fliqpy, and threw the metal bar at him like a javelin. It pierced through his head, and Fliqpy collapsed backwards, dead. Sneaky took in short panicked breaths. "Hey; how long are you going to stay on the floor like that?" the chinchilla asked. Sneaky jumped up, walking backwards away from her, but stopped when he stepped into the pool of blood coming from the bear's dead body. "Pfff…you're lucky I hate kids being hurt." She said, sounding mean. "I think a bit of gratitude for saving your life is in order, dumbass."

Sneaky frowned a little. "Y-Yeah sorry…thank you for saving me…but who are you?"

"My name's Scream. And who's the pitiful little raccoon?" the grey chinchilla answered, sounding bored.

"S-Sneaky…I'm Sneaky." He said. He didn't know whether he liked her or not. "How did you…?"

"Did what? Beat up some psychotic bear? I took defence classes, I know how to protect myself and others." Scream said. Sneaky looked at her curiously. She had quite big ears from her chinchilla heritage, and had white earrings in shape of fangs dangling from them, she also had a matching necklace.

"O-Oh….And do you know him?" The younger creature asked. Scream huffed.

"No. I've literally just unpacked. I'm new here. I came from the mountains." She said mockingly, as if it was the stupidest question asked. Sneaky took slight offense, but said nothing of it.

"Really? I've just arrived too, I used to live in the forest. My brothers live here." He said.

"Yeah, I really don't give a fuck about your life story." Scream said in a bored tone. "Now run along little runt; I've got stuff to do." And with that rude comment, she left the alley and a blood covered Sneaky. The latter crossed his arms and frowned.

"She's rude." He observed.

When he got back to his brothers' house, Shifty and Lifty seemed to have been worrying.

"Sneaky! Oh god you're bleeding!" They exclaimed. Sneaky shook his head.

"No…this isn't my blood…its Fli…Flippy's." he said, looking a little ruffled up. His bandana was soaked with blood, and his back was splattered with it.

"What? You killed him?" Lifty said in shock. Sneaky shook his head again.

"No…Some girl called 'Scream'. She's also new to the town." He explained. The twins looked at each other in amazement.

"Really?" they asked, turning back to Sneaky.

"Yes really! If she hadn't killed that weirdo, I wouldn't be here, would I?" the youngest sibling said, a little irritated.

"Yeah, ok. That aside, you need to get cleaned up." Shifty said, sounding a little doubtful still. Sneaky sighed and went up to the bathroom to wash out the blood.

Later that day, around late afternoon, they heard a knock on the door. The twin with the fedora went to open it. "Yes?" he asked, looking at the unknown person in front of him. Sneaky peeked round the corner. His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Yo. I'm Scream. The new neighbour." The moody looking chinchilla said flatly. Shifty blinked at her.

"Scream!" Sneaky exclaimed, running to the door, followed by Lifty. The twins looked at him, then at Scream.

"Ah, so you're Scream, the one who saved Sneaky earlier?" Lifty asked, eyebrows raised. Scream shrugged.

"Yeah, I did." She said in an uncaring voice. "Anyway; I just wanted to say that I'm the new neighbour. And some fucked up looking moose told me you guys are kleptomaniacs. I'm gonna warn ya douchebags now: Steal anything from my fucking house and I will fucking beat the shit out of you. Clear?" she said viciously. The twins looked a little taken back. Damn Lumpy for being an idiot…

"W-We're clear…" the three raccoons said. Scream gave a fake sweet smile.

"As long as we understand each other all should go well, no?" she said flatly, leaving to go back to her house next door. Shifty closed the door slowly. The three siblings stayed in silence.

"…She's cute." The twins said in unison. Sneaky gave them a deadpan expression.


End file.
